I kissed a Guy
by PenguinXPanda
Summary: Light woke up in a room, and saw someone sleeping in his bed. " Who is that? " He thought. *YAOI!* LxLight. For sure. MattxMello and others but I'm not sure. R&R Please :D
1. Chapter 1

HI! :D This is my very first fanfic;o Like **EVER**. XD Well I hope you enjoy it! ;D

* * *

Light woke up and he felt cold. He looked around the room and saw the school's nerd. L. No one knew his real name, and every one was freaked out about him because of that. Light realized something. He wasn't in his room, he was in someone else's room.

He poked the sleeping figure next to him. It groaned, " Good morning~! "

" Where the hell am I? " Light asked.

"My room, my bed, Wammy's House"

" Why?"

" Uhh…Well last night a lot of things happened.."

" Like what?" Light was very pissed off now.

" Uhh we had.. had… "

"…."

"….This is hard to say. Well you were drun-"

" JUST SAY IT! "

" WE HAD –-"

Someone knocked on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"L-sama?" A man's voice called from the door

" Oh shitake mushrooms…umm L shhhed Light and shoved him under the bed with all of Light's clothes.

" Come in, Watari. "

"L-sama your cake."

" OH thanks….." L rushed to the old man. L noticed that a small part of Watari's pants were sticking out A LOT.

BONGGGG ~ CRASH

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Watari yelled.

Oh god…L thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Kissed A Guy: **Chapter 3

"WATARI!" A girl's voice screamed down from the hall.

"Dang it... Excuse me, L-sama." Watari said, leaving the room.

"Hai..." L said. As Watari left the room." Light was that you that made that noise?"

"...yep. "

"What was the blood yours too?"

"..."

"Oh is it that time of the month again?"

"WTH! Im not a girl."

"Just making sure, but just to confirm it..."L pulled Light from under the bed and began examining light (A/N: Lights naked, aha. And saw is just the backwards spelling of was :3)" Im schocked...!"

"About what?"

"You ARE a girl! Ha ha ha, Im right once again!"

"..."

(A/N:Skip to the next line if ya dont dig akward dick scenes...)  
"You didnt cum"

"I try to hold it back"

"..."

"See?" A burst of liquid went onto L's face.

"...What was the blood then?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do, that's why i asked you."

* * *

"WATARI, WHERE ARE YOU?" A voice from down the hall.

"S, your onii-chan is coming soon okay?" Watari replied calmly.

"I dont give a fuck. Where's K?"

"Hai I shall summon her..."

K and S are best friends. They entered Wammy's house on the same day, shared a room together, and also did everything together.

"S!" K ran to her friend and glomped her." Where's Matt?"

"In his rooom. Lets go eat breakfast." K said. The two friends ran over to Matt and Mello's room. Through the door the two girls could hear:

"Mels, stoppit. Get off of me. S is gonna come. "

"I don't care. "

"Mello, mello STOP IT GET OFF OF ME YOU PERVERT!"

" What did you just call me?"

"Oh, Im sorry did i say it too quietly? GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YOU PERV!"

"How dare you call your-"

"K is gonna come too..."

"K... When?"

"Soon, whenever S comes. "

S knocked violently pound the door." Onii-chan! Lemmme comee in~"

"S wai-"

The door fell down. Laid on the bed were Matt and Mello fighting over Matts DS.

"Uhmmmm... What the hell are you two doing...…?" S asked, with K following behind her

" Oh my..!" K said with a shcoked voice.

"Nevermind, lets just leave. Come on K. " S ran away untill she heard another banging in L's room. In that room the two girls could hear banging and this:

"L stoppit..…! Im not kiddding your hurting me! L...! L...! " Light screamed.

"Hm i see you like it. :33" L replied, seductively.

"No not at all. STOP POKEING ME THERE!"

"No thankyou"

"..." Was K's reaction

"Oi, L whos that...?" A girls voice came from the now opened door.

"S... This isint what it looks like...! "L said with Light next to him, they were both naked too.

* * *

Sorry if it kinda sucks... DX I'll update either today or tmr, i promise.(: byee...! & please review or you might find L and Light in yo bed.. NAKED.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Kissed A Guy:** Chapter 4

"Uhh..God not you too..." S said shaking her head.

"S give me a chance to explai-" L tried to explain.

"L have you ever considered the fact that I don't want you to explain at all?"L shook his head.

"And the fact that I don't really want to know what you and that...that..err, tranny? Are doing." L shook his head again. Someone threw a pillow at S's head.

"I AM NOT A TRANSVESTITE, I AM A 17 YEAR OLD BOY LIVING A PERFECTLY NORMAL LIFE!" Light screamed at the top of his lungs. S looked at him like he was crazy.

"Aw, shit, now everyones gonna come~ weelll bye then girlyy!" S said cheerfully

"FOR THE LA- "S and K left the room and Light was interrupted by l smashing his lips ontoo lights.

L moved away and said, "Light be a good girl and hide under the bed again?" Light nodded." By the way I'll put on some clothes this time so that you hopefully dont get another nosebleed"

"You knew…?" Light said.

"Of course I did, because I am L."

"Then what did we have?"

"Huh?"

"Last night what did we have, what were we doing? Why am I in here, at Wammy's house? Who are those girls?"

"…"

"L what happened?"

"…"

"L..."

"…"

"L...?"

"…"

"L!"

"Someone is comming, be a good boy and hide now Light, in the closet." L said shoving Light in the closet with all of his belongings.

"He-" Light protested.

"Shut up." L closed the door on Light's face.

Watari entered the room and said, "L-sama what was all that noise?"

"Maybe Mello was yelling down the hall? Because i could have sworn I saw S and K walking by."

"I see. Then i shall leave now."

"Watari wait-"

"Yes L?"

"Do you hate S?"

"I rather not say..."

"Please be honest with me,Watari, i always keep things confidential when needed."

"Personally, i hate her. She is a pain in the- Nevermind."

"Ahhh!" A female voiced yelled from the closet... Watari and L turned to the closet. Out came Light, fully clothed. "L, I'm leaving you."

* * *

K and S skipped down the halls of Wammy's house. Well S skipped while K tried to follow. They went to the cafeteria where most of the students from Wammy's House were. Everyone glanced at the skipping S and started murmuring about her. S stood up on a nearby empty table.

"Hey, motherfuckers!" S yelled at them. They turned to look at her. Some began to crowd around the table she was standing on. "L's got a bitch! I found them _naked_ in his bed this morning!"

"What did she look like?" Someone from the crowd around the table asked.

"It had short brown hair, really flat, and thinks its a boy." S explained.

"It?" Another person asked.

"It. I have no idea whether that person is male or female. But I don't think L would share a bed with a man..."

"He would." A guy said, standing up. He had short black hair, tall, looked around 21. "I did it with him once.."

"..." Was everyone's reaction. The cafeteria was filled with silence until, " So you and L are gay... " He nodded.

" WIN! " Near yelled. Everyone stared.

**S's P.O.V.**

Whoaa, Near likes L?

OH

MY

GOD

!

I'm not surprised. Even Mello liked L too. Well until he fell head over heels for my onii-chan, Mattie~

Damn, just hot damn! Its one _hell_ of a akaward silence right now.

FUCK. FUCK. FUCK...!

K is staring at me.. Bleh I have to break the scilence. Stupid K. So being the amazing person I can be I said, "Near, no one is suprised. You and L? Never gonna happen. L and his tranny bitch- Together Forever. Just do him and the tranny bitch a favor and go fuck yo Ken doll."

Hahaha, K is smirking! Ha ha ha! She's proud of me! :D what an amazing friend I am! :DD

No, I'm just kidding. She's shaking her head. Ohhh shit! I fucked up, again :33 OMG, NEAR IS STARING AT ME WITH HIS ALBINO-NESS! FAACK, WHAT DO I DO? Wait, is he moving near to me? Boyy, GO AWAY! Wait, why is his head moving toward me? WHERE THE FACK IS HIS HAND GOING? Wait its kinder high. Okay, looks like I'm not gonna be groped today! Oh horray! Let's all celebrate!

DEAR SHIT! WHY IS HIS FACE SO CLOSE TO MINE? OMFGGG._."

Everything happened so fast, there was the smashing, the invading, the pushing, the falling. oh hey, i'm on the ground and the albino faggot is ontop of me.. oh hey, we're making out...

* * *

Haha I updated, earlier(: You proud of me? Hope so.. Anyway, this is NOT a NearxOC fic, but it could be if you wanted it to be... You know, just putting it out there... BTW, S will be with someone, just not Near.. I personally don't like Near , hence the "..go fuck you ken doll" line. Therefore, it makes this fic a NearxKenDoll fic. They'll happen , just in the end. Please Review or you'll find Near's Ken Doll in yo bed!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Everyone here goes/is affiliated withto Rockstone High School. Its a school I made up & its located in Japan with another campus in England, but no one im this story goes there.

Chapter 5

".. Go fack yo Ken doll." The girl said.. Wait WHAT? She told me yo force myself onto an inatamate obeject. Well it is a doll. A very attractive one at least.. Well, anyway, that girl. Well shes staring at me , waiting for a comeback. Honestly, I had nothing. So next best thing?

Embarass her.

Okay, so I had nothing. Once again. I started to play with my Captin Amercia doll that was in my pocket. After a few seconds , I thought of something.

I put my disgusting plan to action.

I leaned into that girl and kissed her. Suprisingly, she didnt kiss back. I mean, who wouldn't wanna tounge an albino person that looked like he was 12? Oh so afurr a few moments of no response, i got irritated. So I stuck my tounge past her lips and shoved it right down her throat. :) Mission acomploshed

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

December, It was the night of the school dance. Light And Misa went together, of course. In this school, its all about money and who's daddy is the richest. So being like this, there was a VIP place where studens would have to pay 1,000¥ to get in. It was on the high school's campus, but it had more things to do.

Light and Misa were there, without a doubt along with many other classmates of the same 'social status'. It was L. He just stood in the corner like an akward loner while Light and Misa were getting crunk listening to whatever was playing. "Sorry Light-kun~ I have to go. Misa have to go to a TV performance but She'll be back before 9. Wait for her!" Light nodded as he watched his girlfriend leave the party. He wasn't suprised since he waa dating Aname Misa. She was very famous in Japan- being a famous actress, singer, and model. Light sighed and went over to the punch table.

"So what happened to your girlfriend, Yagami-kun?"

"Oh please, call me Light." light said, looking at the raven haired man. He looked out too casual for a dance.

"She's at a TV performance. Im sorry, Im not as acquainted with you as you are with me. What's your name?"

"I see. My name is L, I teach math class for seinors." He said.

"Oh, sorry! I remember you now.. Your that guy that eats cake in class, right?"

"Haha, yes. Please for tonight call me L."

"Anyway, L, do yoi want any punch?" Light notioned toward the punch bowl. "

Aha, no thank you. I have some tea I brought myself." L saidx pointing toward the tea in his hand. The brunette kept on drinking his punch, which was spiked, but he didn't know that. The two spend time just talking all night, as Light got more drunj with every sip of his spiked punch.

By around 8:30, Yagami Light was officially drunk.

"Hey,hey, heey, L!" Light slurred. "Why dont you-"

"Light-kun do you have a ride home for tonight?" L asked, concerned.

"Noo~" "Okay then lemme give you a ride home, okay?" Light nodded.

* * *

"Okay, Light-kun," L said helping Light getting into the blue car.

"Where do you live or-"

(Insert a loud snore from Light)

"Umm, Ill take you to Wammy's House then..." L said.

The drivre to Wammy's house was in complete silence, except for the ocassional snore from Light. L sighed as he took the brunette from his car into his room in Wammy's house. After setting Light on the bed L got his spare futon from the closet, but was interrupted by Light beginning to seduce L. Light went behind the raven and begun kissing the nape of his neck lightly. L turned around "Umm.. Light-kun. We're both men- I dont think we should-" L's pleads were silenced with Light smashing his lips into L's and forcefully shoving hos tounge into L's mouth.

(insert sex scene: Light pused L on the bed, they dance-if you know what I mean- on it for a little then Light gets tired. So L finishes the lemon. Sorry I just didnt want to write a sex scene because this fic is rated T. So err...Please use your own imaginations! :D yeah, that sounds good)

***end of flashback***

* * *

"Well I'll leave you two alone for now, L." The old man said as he walked out of the room.

"Light-kun, stay for tonight, I will-" L begun.

Light interupted, "NO! I need to be home now. Im very busy to-"

"Stay for another night, you dont want your daddy to find out you got drunk last night, now do you?" L smirked. Light slowly nodded and went back to sleep on the king-sized bed. L put on his usual clothes an took a shower. Then he got a text from Watari. It said:

_ L-sama,_

_ Please meet me in my office as soon as you can. We have a case for you. _

_- W_

* * *

"Good morning, Watari." L said, greeting Watari.

"Good morning, L-sama." Watari said.

"I see your very curious about this case, correct?"

"Hai. Please inform me about it."

"Well it was a kidnapping case. One of the boys at your school, Yagami Light, was supposedly kidnapped last night at the school dance. You were there, correct?" L nodded. "Okay well witnesses say that a teacher took him home and possibly raped him. We dont know. "Also, he is being targeted by a gang called the Shinigami. It is led by Takuo Shibuimaru. Please watch out for them, L-sama."

"So all I have to do is just find whoever kidnapped him and keep him away from the gang?"

"Hai. Do your best, L-sama."

"For this case, can I go to the house in England?"

"Sure, plane will leave tomorrow at noon. Also L-sama, the boy in your room, take him with you." L nodded and left the room, with a face as red as a cherry.

* * *

** L's POV**

Fuck. Just fuck. So now I'm being called a rapist? He wass the one who wanted to have sex.. I shook my head. Okay, you are L. You are the world's greatest dectitive. You can do this. **Like you did that Yagami kid. Haha good job L! You fucked the poliece cheif's son who is dating that Anamd Misa girl.** Wait- the poliece cheif's son? **Yeah, you didnt know?** Ahhhhh I need cake!

I ran around frantically looking for some cake , while thinking about my talk with myself. OH MY GOD! IM TALKING TO MYSELF NOW! IS THIS WHAT LOOSING YOUR VIRGINITY TO A HIGH SCHOOL BOY DOES TO YOU? Oh. The. Horror..! After running around for 7 mintues, I finally found some CAKE. It was all vanilla with a strawberry on top. Then I all of it, regained my composure and went to my room.

There was Light playing somr game on his laptop. I hope it isin't pornography! We greetrd eachother and started talking about Japanenese politics, and what not. When we finished our debate on whether (insert something L would rant about) was better than (do the same with the other one, but use Light instead) . I wonC: that's what you get for being the world's greatest dectitive!

Still hungover, Light grabbed me by the collar and gave me a victory kiss , or so he called it. And then it led to victory making out. I ended up thinking about how me and him could work out in the future... OH SHIT! The future... Haha.. Gotta tell Light-kun! Okay, but awwe. Making out with him was fun. **Oh you know you like it!** AH ITS YOU AGAIN! **Yep. *nods*** HOW DO I TELL LIGHT? **I dont give a fuck.** -.-

After ANOTHER talk with my inner self, I pulled away from Light. "Light-kun, please get your stuff packed for tomorrow. We're leaving to England." and with that, i left the room.


End file.
